


bespoke

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>bespoke \bih-SPOHK\, adjective:<br/>1. Made to individual order; custom-made.<br/>2. Of the making or selling such clothes.<br/>3. (Archaic:) Engaged to be married; spoken for.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	bespoke

Pieces of metal click into place, a cartridge hits home as his finger rests on my trigger. I’m steadied against his shoulder; his eye fixed on the crosshairs. I can feel every shift of pressure. He has taken me on his exploits far and wide, but tonight is different. This is the moment he has been waiting for, the moment for which I was made. I can only take his word for it when he says there is nothing quite like me in the world. His fingers adjust on my barrel, he pulls my trigger and I fulfill my purpose.


End file.
